


strumming

by panda_of_death



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, and he has a cat, gavin plays the guitar, he can also sing, i love that gavin reed's cat is a tag, i wrote this in one day i think, not really - Freeform, obviously, sorry - Freeform, those aren't actual tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_of_death/pseuds/panda_of_death
Summary: Connor likes to go for walks in different parks, this new one contains something he didn't expect to seeBut tbh, if you look at the tags you can just tell what he finds really.Also Gavin is a little ooc, my bad





	strumming

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic on this fandom, although I actually have to others in progress... Although one of them was supposed to be a short one shot, I just keep adding shit for some reason
> 
> This one was also supposed to be short tbh, it's not too long though, I guess. I just can't help myself from adding on!!

Today was a beautiful day, Connor was enjoying his walk to the park with Sumo. Today was another different park, he liked to change it up from time to time. It allowed him to meet new people and new dogs and Sumo could make new friends too!

To be honest, all the parks he chose had one thing in common: a training area for dogs. Like one of those dressage thing for dogs with poles to slalom or tunnels to go through, jumps and all that jazz. See, he had this secret mission that only he knew, although Sumo probably knew it by now too from the looks he would give whenever they got to a training area. He wanted to get Sumo to be fitter. 

He would also normally bring Hank along with him so Hank could run along his dog to encourage him to jump. It was quite an enjoyable thing to watch, even more so when Sumo just ignored Hank altogether and just trotted off to sniff at something else.

As he got to the park’s entrance he could already tell he was going to like this place. He could see so many people enjoying their day in the park, going on walks with their dogs or their family, he could see a family having a picnic in the sun in the distance. He could hear children shouting and laughing as they played, he could hear the barks of dogs playing around with their owners or with other dogs. It all sounded so happy.

He lead Sumo in through the park’s gate and headed to where he knew the training area was, already thinking up different things he could do with Sumo. He had to admit he was quite excited about this one, there were so many different activities they could do here!

As he got closer to his destination he could hear the faint sound of a guitar and singing. The song that was being played sounded very peaceful, the guitar so soft but still loud enough to be heard, the woman singing along to it sang softly, loud enough to be heard but not too loud that it would disrupt the peace.  
Connor smiled, he liked that. Over his time being a deviant he had discovered that he mostly enjoyed instrumental songs, with a lot of guitar, piano, anything authentic really. He did still listen to the heavy metal that Hank liked to play on his way to work but it wasn’t as enjoyable as the jazz they listened to when they were relaxing at home.  
He closed his eyes and let his feet guide him to where he could hear the peaceful music coming from. Sumo followed at a lazy pace next to him, both had slowed down, enjoying the music.

Connor walked by the training area, ignoring it in favour of finding out who was playing this beautiful melody. He wanted to hear more of it.

*Find the source of the music*

He continued his journey until he saw a gathering of people. A small crowd swaying to the music, looking towards a bench. Some had their eyes closed like Connor had earlier, just letting the music wash over them.

Connor skirted the crowd, wanting to see who the singer/guitar player was.

As he went, he could hear soft humming coming from the crowd, people wanting to join in without ruining the magic.

As he got closer to the bench, he could hear one hum that was louder than the rest, coming from the front. He could swear he recognised that timber.  
He continued on his way around the crowd and stepped dead in his tracks when he saw who was playing the guitar.

In front of him, sitting on the bench wearing glasses with his eyes closed, humming, with a fricking cat on his shoulder(!) was Gavin.

Gavin Reed

Gavin was humming. Playing the guitar, amazingly well actually, he went from chord to chord effortlessly and so smoothly.

Connor’s eyes were slightly wider, seeing Gavin like this was such a shock. He looked so peaceful and happy. Connor could see a small smile on the man’s face. He couldn’t believe it.

Gavin had changed though, after the revolution. He had stopped pushing him around, stopped threatening him, he had even stopped insulting him! He had just… ignored him mostly. At least in the beginning. Now whenever Connor would greet him, Gavin would nod in acknowledgment, sometimes even giving him a small wave.

This change in attitude had thrown him off at first, thinking Gavin was just biding his time. But overtime, Connor got used to it, he enjoyed their minimalist exchanges. He almost looked forward to seeing Gavin most times, just to get a wave or, very rarely, a small distracted smile. Those were his favourites. He never really understood why.

But seeing him like this, so peaceful… Connor couldn’t help his face heating up as a though t pooped into his head

‘Wow, Gavin is really handsome when he smiles like that, I really could just kiss that cute smile right now.’

His face was starting to tinge blue, it was pretty rare for him to blush, even rarer for it to show but he could tell that it was showing right now. He kneeled down to pet Sumo to hide himself. He could swear everyone knew what he was thinking about right now.

He looked back up as he heard Gavin’s voice join the woman’s during the chorus.

Connor listened to the rest of the song, mouth slightly agape, cheeks tinged blue.

As the song ended, everyone clapped, Connor joined in, clapping as hard as he could, whistling along with others.

Gavin finally opened his eyes, smiling at the crowd. He looked around, as he looked to his left he locked eyes with Connor. As soon as he saw Connor his smile fell and his face morphed into a mix of embarrassment and shock. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out if he should say anything.

His face was bright red. The cat on his shoulder knocked its face against Gavin’s, seeming to get him out of his trans.

Gavin looked back to the crowd again, smiling and thanking them for listening before hurrying away, leaving as fast as he could.

Connor hesitated, he thought about following him but ended up staying where he was, thinking that Gavin would just freak out more if he ran after him.

 

He finished his walk in a daze, getting Sumo to the training area and exercising with him half-heartedly to Sumo’s delight.

He got home that night, still thinking about Gavin, replaying the image of him smiling gently as he played, black and white cat on his shoulder.  
He made dinner for Hank as always, the only way of making the man eat healthy.

“You alright kid? You look pretty out of it tonight, you’ve been stirring these poor vegetables for a good 10 minutes, just staring blankly at the wall… it’s pretty creepy really.”

“Don’t worry about it Hank, its nothing important, just thinking of something I saw in the park today.”

Connor wanted to tell Hank about what he had seen there but he didn’t think Gavin would appreciate him divulging what appeared to be a secret pass time.

Hank looked at him suspiciously for a moment “… Whatever you say kid, just… you know you can talk to me if you ever need to, right?” Hank smiled.

“Thanks Hank, I know” Connor smiled at him, giving a small wink.

Hank shook his head, a small smile gracing his features.

“Welp! I’m exhausted, I’m gonna head to bed and pass out, seeya tomorrow Con”

“Good night Hank, and don’t forget, 7:30 am wake up tomorrow.”

“Ugh, how could I forget, you’ve been barging into my room shouting at me almost every morning.” Connor smiled.

After Hank left to his room, Connor sat on the couch, beckoning Sumo over to pet him. He scratched Sumo behind the ears, his favourite spot. As he continued to pet him, Connor started to daze off, thinking of Gavin again. His program replaying the images of this afternoon over and over again at the forefront of his mind.

After sitting there for almost an hour, Connor decided to go to bed, try and get his mind off of this whole thing.

Since the revolution Kamski had decided he wanted to help androids feel more human. He had updated software and made them available to anyone who had wanted them. Connor had only hesitated for a few days before deciding he would like to know what sleep felt like. He also really wanted to be able to ingest some food, even though it wasn’t essential and he couldn’t really eat that much.

That night, as he slept, the images kept coming back, the song playing softly in the background. Connor woke up slightly startled, this had been the first time he had experienced something resembling a dream. He could still hear Gavin’s voice resonating in his mind as he sang.

He looked around taking in his surroundings, remembering where he was. He could feel a smile on his lips from the memories.

He got up, went to make breakfast for him and Hank, putting the coffee on as well. He kneeled down next to Sumo, stroking his silky soft fur. 

“I think I might have a problem here Sumo. I can’t stop thinking about yesterday! About him! Why is that?”

Sumo just looked at him tilting his head and whining a little. “Yeah, yeah, I know, you want your breakfast too.” Connor rolled his eyes affectionately and went to serve Sumo his food.

“I should ask Hank what it means, I would search t on the internet but Hank always says not to trust the internet.” Connor definitely did not pout at this.

He walked into Hank’s room, shouting “Good morning Hank!! It is 7:30 am, the sun is shining and the birds are singing! Coffee is ready for you Hank as well as food that is cooking right now.”

Hank just groaned and rolled in his bed, obviously not getting up.

“Do you want me to go find that basin again Hank? If I remember right, it’s placed very conveniently under the tap in the bathtub.”

Hank shot up at that “I’m awake!! I’m awake.” Connor chuckled, he loved to tease Hank. It was the most entertaining thing ever.

Hank slowly got up, heading towards the kitchen, on the hunt for his mug of coffee. He leaned on the counter as soon as he had it in his hands, taking a slow sip of the bitter beverage.

“Hank… I have a question”

“Oh boy, here we go” Hank mumbled, smiling lightly as he gestured for Connor to just ask already.

“See, I have… Something happened yesterday and I just, I’m wondering why it’s… how can I say this… I’m wondering why it’s been affecting me so much.” Connor looke up from his fingers to Hank, waiting for Hank to say something.

“… Ooooookay… And that it? What happened?”

“Oh, yes. Well you see I saw… someone that I found looked quite nice. They were playing the guitar in the park. It was really quite nice. But for some reason the image of them smiling calmly just keeps popping up in my head.”

“Ooooh, does Connor have a crush?!”

Connor tilted his head slightly, looking up what a crush was, knowing it probably wouldn’t be in the literal sense of crushing something. “A crush is when someone… Has feelings of attraction for another individual, right?”

Hank sighed, “Yes, Connor, it is. So, is that it? Do you like that lucky girl?”

Connor thought about it, thinking back to the happiness he felt whenever Gavin would acknowledge him, the warm feeling that had flooded him when he had seen Gavin so peaceful. “I guess so, I do like them yes, I think.” Connor frowned, trying to make sense. Hank laughed, Connor looked so confused, he loved it when he did that face. “What should I do about it Hank?”

Hank stopped abruptly, not quite knowing what to say. “Well… Are you ever going to see her again? Did you talk with her?”

“I’m sure I’ll see them again yes, we had already… met before, it was just different yesterday, I hadn’t seen them like that before.” Connor tried to suppress a fond smile as an image of Gavin’s peaceful expression came to his mind unbidden. Hank saw his attempts and whistled lowly.

“Well, damn, it actually looks you really like that girl.” Hank said, eyebrows raised.

Connor hummed absent-mindedly. He got up suddenly, getting their food and serving it, looking thoughtful the whole time.

As they headed towards the car Connor finally spoke up again “I never said it was a girl by the way lieutenant.” Hank stopped at that for a second before laughing and continuing on his way to the driver’s side.

“Of course, should’ve paid more attention really, I just kind of assumed for some reason. So… DO I know this lucky man?” Connor looked away, blushing slightly. He didn’t particularly want to tall Hank that it was Gavin, he didn’t know how the man might react!

“Uhm, I’m sure you’ve met him” He ended up saying, settling for some sort of half-truth. I mean, it was the truth, he did meet him!

They made their way to the precinct in comfortable silence. 

 

They got to the precinct at a reasonable time, almost early. Hank walked in first, heading straight for his desk and to work, it looked like he had an idea he wanted to check about their case.

Connor walked after him, turning to Gavin’s desk, greeting the man out of habit. The other just hunched even more into his files, trying to hide his blush.

Connor walked over to his desk, making up his mind, he wanted to know if he had a chance with Gavin, it looked like the man had warmed up to him, and he didn’t seem to be as friendly with anyone else. Other than Chris and Tina of course.

He reached the desk, pump regulator beating so hard he could swear there was something wrong with it, it felt like it was going to explode but as he did a quick self-scan, it came up with everything being relatively normal. 

He cleared his throat, trying to get Gavin to look up at him. He could feel his cheeked=s heat up a little bit, getting nervous at the thought of asking Gavin out.

Gavin cast his eyes up for half a second before looking back down. Connor took that as invitation enough to continue, Gavin seemed to be listening to him, at least a little.

“Hello Gavin” Gavin looked up again as Connor used his first name, the android, normally called him detective or detective Reed, never Gavin. “I would like to ask you a question if that’s alright?” 

Gavin nodded numbly, Connor looked kind of nervous for some reason, he had gone back to a more formal speech that he had mostly abandoned after becoming a deviant.

“I would like to ask you if you… I mean, if you would like… I would like to ask you… Would you agree to go have lunch? With me?” Connor frowned as he struggled to get the words out, his cheeks heating up even more. He could tell his cheeks were starting to tinge blue.

Gavin’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth to answer but only some kind of strangled sound came out. His hand shot up to cover his mouth as his face reddened some more. He just nodded, making Connor smile.

“Great!! I’ll come by your desk later then, you can choose where we can go!” Connor waved at him as he walked away back to his desk. He looked back at Gavin as he sat down. He had his face stuck in his arms, hiding himself from the world.

 

Connor walked up to Gavin’s desk right as lunch break started, ready to go. Gavin looked more composed than earlier, getting up and putting his coat on before following Connor to the parking garage. He walked towards his car, assuming Connor was still behind him. They got in and sat there for a second before Gavin started the car and left the garage heading for a nice restaurant not too far away. It wasn’t fancy by any means but it was a nice place.

“So, why uhm, why did you invite me to lunch?”

Connor’s eyebrows shot up, “I thought that much was obvious, I was asking you out on a date… Is that not what you wanted, do you not want...”

Gavin’s hands shot up “No, no!! That’s not it, I was hoping it was a date, I just… I was wondering if that was really what it was, I mean, I really don’t see what I could have done to make you like me really.” Gavin shrugged, looking down “I’ve just been a dick to you most of the time, I didn’t even say sorry for all that crap.”

Connor smiled, “well, to be honest I’ve been enjoying these weeks of quiet exchanges we’ve had, they are quite enjoyable. Also, it looks like you just said sorry, in a way… You were also really handsome yesterday evening” 

Gavin groaned, rubbing his face with his hands “I was hoping we weren’t going to mention that, it was so embarrassing!” 

Connor chuckled “why wouldn’t I mention it? I had never seen you with glasses before, I didn’t know you had impaired vision.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I normally wear lenses, I don’t like wearing glasses normally.”

“You also are amazing at playing the guitar. It was really soothing, and you have such a beautiful singing voice.”

Gavin buried his face in his arms once again “Oh… my god, please stop. This is way too embarrassing, I don’t like talking about it!”

Connor giggled, Gavin sounded like a child, it was really cute, and so unlike the Gavin he had known. Gavin glanced up at the sound, admiring Connor as he giggled into his hand.

The waiter walked up to them, taking their order before leaving, making a comment on what a cute couple they made. Gavin’s eyes had widened as Connor smiled and thanked them.

Their lunch went well, talking about this and that, Connor tried to keep himself from talking about their previous encounter in the park. He learned that the cat on Gavin’s shoulder was named Cookie and was indeed Gavin’s. It looked like the man really loved animals, or at least his pets, he talked about them so fondly. He also had a dog, named Link, a German shepherd.

Their lunch break ended as they arrived at the office together, smiling as they talked. Connor walked Gavin back to his desk before heading to his own. 

Hank stared at him, trying to get him to tell him what the fuck was happening.

“Connor. What the fuck just happened? Did you just go to lunch with Gavin of all people?”

“Yes, actually, I did, and it was quite enjoyable, we had a very nice conversation”

“Oh my god, don’t tell me he’s the guy you were talking about this morning??”

Connor looked sheepish at that “maybe?”

Hank just sighed, shaking his head “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into son. Just, if he causes you any trouble, come to me, immediately. Alt=right?” 

Connor nodded, smiling, he hadn’t expected Hank to be so compliant, he had expected a bit more of a fight. But he was glad, he had a boyfriend, and his dad was okay with it… mostly.

He glanced over to Gavin and caught his eye, they smiled at each other shyly, happy about their day so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I knooooooooow, the ending is abrupt af but I didn't know how to end it! I'm sorry!
> 
> Anyways ,like comment and subscribe!! ;p  
> feed back is appreciated, I also live for attention, particularly compliments! 
> 
> I mean i live for hugs but y'know, can't hug all of you peeps!  
> Love you guys! 
> 
> Maybe, just maybe, if you give me ideas I might make something else... And you're welcome to send me prompts if you want, I'll try to write a little, although it might get more difficult as the year goes one, dissertation and all that ^^' T^T


End file.
